Rising from the Ashes
by ReggaeBear
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had known of the Mafia from a young age. Even though he chose to not be afflicted with it yet, he still starts gathering his Guardians. How will Vongola deal with a bitter, father-hating Sawada Tsunayoshi? Or would Vongola fall, causing a new Famiglia to rise from its ashes? AU!
1. The Truth is Out

**Hello, readers-sama. I'm the great Reggaebear-san. Nice to meet you all. I ****hope you enjoy the story!**

**I will definitely welcome suggestions and will love each and every fave/follow/review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Reggaebear-san owns KHR, cos he's awesome. :P**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi first found out about the existence of the Mafia when he was six years and two months old.

It had been unintentional. An accident, really.

Down with a mild fever but not wanting to worry his mother, the boy had lowered the toilet bowl cover, scrambled onto it and stood up shakily. Then, Tsuna proceeded to scour the medicine cabinet for something he could use to bring down his temperature - he still remembered the fever medicine Nana had given him the previous time he had fallen ill.

Just as he thought he had finally found the medicine he'd been searching for, a dizzy spell hit him like a sledgehammer, sending the world spinning all around him. Both hands went up to clutch his head, eyes squeezed shut and he lost his balance. Letting out a yelp, he slipped off the toilet seat, his natural clumsiness not helping in the least. He crashed onto the ground painfully and winced, sure that he would get a bruise or two from that.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Nana called up the stairs, a spatula in one hand as she poked her head out of the kitchen. The loud noise upstairs had caught her attention but it wasn't all that rare for her son to fall or trip over something.

Quickly, before his mother would come and check on him, he shouted back, "H-hai! I s-slipped again!"

"Ah! Do you need help?" Hearing footsteps thudding up the steps, Tsuna panicked. He wouldn't be able to explain why there were all sorts of medicine strewn across the ground.

He flung his hand out and tried to find some sort of purchase to pull himself up. By pure coincidence or perhaps some would argue, the hand of Fate, his index finger sunk into the wall at some point during his struggle.

Panting, he sat up and was just about to answer Nana when his gaze landed on the small compartment that just sprung up. His eyes widened with shock and fear, his whole body beginning to shake.

Were those…guns?

"K-k-kaa-san… H-Help…" He backed away slowly, eyes dilating and sweat beading on his forehead. Even if he couldn't recognise what type of guns they were, the young Tsunayoshi knew what guns were used for. He knew what they did. And he knew who used them.

What were they doing in his house?

His palms were clammy and he wanted to run away and bury himself under his blankets, far, far away from those scary weapons but he didn't have any strength in his legs and his arms were trembling violently. He had never felt so overwhelmingly _weak_ before.

"Tsu-kun?" The kind voice of his mother was just outside the door and he wanted to say something to her; _I'm alright, kaa-san, don't come in, _because something deep within him screamed that it would be terrible if she found out; _help me, kaa-san, _because he had never been so frightened in his whole life.

But he couldn't say a thing even if he wanted to and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, gasping for breath, struggling to live.

Behind him, the door slid open, Nana's eyes first landing on her hyperventilating son. Worried, she bent down and wiped the sweat off his face gently. "Tsu-kun, what's wrong?"

"K-kaa-san… G-gu…" He stuttered, raising a shaky finger to point at the compartment on the wall. Then suddenly, a single sob tore itself from his throat and he buried himself into his mother's shirt, clutching it tightly and murmuring, "T-tsu-kun is scared…"

Nana glanced at where her precious son had just pointed and in a fraction of a second, all of the strength shot out of her veins, leaving her an empty, trembling shell. The world was blurry, fuzzy around the edges - it felt like she was losing her sight and that prospect should have scared her but it didn't.

Strangely, she felt as though she was not really in her body, instead watching from above her own body, feeling but not _really _feeling. But there was one thing that was certain: her mind was undeniably clear. It was as though the mist had lifted and everything suddenly made sense: her husband's long disappearances, his job that took him all around the world, his countless excuses for not coming back to visit…

He was involved in the underground, wasn't he?

She was suddenly aware of the crying boy in her arms and determination shot through her veins, filling her with renewed vigour. If Tsu-kun's father would never be around, the answer was very simple: she just had to take on the roles of both the mother and the father. She would _make sure_ that her son would turn out to be a kind-hearted, gentle but infallibly strong man. _Unlike his father, _her mind added unhelpfully, _unlike Iemitsu._

As she wrapped her arms around the boy and stroked his head, she couldn't help the tears that seeped out from beneath her eyelids.

Tsu-kun shouldn't have found out about this at such a young age. He should play, laugh and have fun like any other six-year-old does. He should look at her with those wide, innocent eyes and barrage her with curious questions that she could never answer. _He shouldn't be here, frightened and crying, clutching onto her tightly barely a meter away from bloody __**guns**_.

Right there and then, she swore that she would do _everything _she could before she let her precious little sun come to harm; she would gladly toss her life away if that's what it took to prevent her son from being dragged and buried underground, where no sunshine can reach. And if her bastard of a husband came home again, she'd punch him and make sure that he'd _stayaway_ from _her_ son.

Quietly, her voice thick with tears, she whispered, "Tsu-kun, don't be scared. I promise…"

She swallowed thickly.

"I will protect you."

The brown head of hair under her chin quivered and the sobs gradually slowed until they finally stopped, but she couldn't shake away the ominous feeling that something had changed.

A mother's instinct was never wrong and she had never been more certain than when she realised: Tsunayoshi would never be the same again.

* * *

That incident was never brought up again. It was an unspoken agreement between the two and it was not like either of them wanted to be reminded of it - even if both knew that its effects were obvious in the household.

The atmosphere changed. Where it was once bright, carefree and so blissfully unaware, the house was filled with hidden caution and a subtle wariness. Rooms that were originally littered with toys and scattered with odds and ends were cleaned up, things put into proper places, always orderly, always the same.

Less change, less risk.

But the incident greatly strengthened the bond between mother and son. The shared, traumatic experience, the understanding that passed between them, the doubts and fears they both had - these brought them together. But most of all, the mutual promise to protect each other, to _keep the family safe._

They couldn't have been any closer or any more protective.

And without the other's knowledge, so as not to worry each other, they both found out about Iemitsu's true occupation one way or another and did all that they could to prepare themselves for the day they _knew _would occur eventually, the day when their small family would be under threat from the Mafia and it would be up to just the two of them - a woman and a child - to be strong, to _fight, _to protect.

For Nana, it involved repeated arguments and numerous debates with Fēng, after which her long time friend and confidant finally came to the conclusion that it would be more dangerous for Nana to know part of the truth than the whole and decided to explain everything to her. Thereafter, he immediately vowed to do everything within his abilities to help Nana out.

For the young brunet, though, it was much more complicated, though it took only two boys to change his whole life.

Or more specifically, the two strongest and most dangerous boys in town: Hibari Kyouya and Yakami Kazuyuu.

* * *

**Please review. It makes everything better. And you get cookies.**


	2. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But Reggaebear does, cos he's awesome. xD**

**Enjoy this chapter and...**

* * *

It was by pure coincidence that Tsuna met the boy who would come to be his first friend.

It was a Saturday afternoon with the sun high in the blue, cloudless sky and a gentle breeze blowing. Tsuna had asked his mother for permission to meet with some friends and Nana couldn't have been more thrilled. Gushing that her cute son finally had friends and making him promise to invite them over someday, she practically pushed him out of the door, reminding him to be back before the sun set.

The boy offered a wobbly smile and a wave, running out of sight. Even if he knew it was necessary, he didn't like to lie to his mother; it left a sour taste in his mouth. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continued determinedly down the road, towards a dojo he had heard of last time. If he wanted to protect his small family, he had to learn to be strong.

But, what if the dojo didn't accept him? He didn't have any skills, nor a lot of money, and he was young and weak to boot. Sure, he could search for another dojo, but there was no guarantee that he could get into any school at all. Then, would he have to teach himself martial arts? Worriedly, he wrung his hands and furrowed his brows. He had never been exceptionally talented in any area; he wouldn't be able to self-teach.

'But I have to!' his mind muttered, slightly frenzied and panicked.

Preoccupied with all sorts of anxious thoughts and unfavourable possibilities, Tsuna didn't look at where he was headed and crashed headlong into something. Yelping in surprise, he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

As he sat groaning in pain, a sudden voice caught his attention, snapping his head upwards to where a black-haired boy stood over him, a scowl on his face.

"Watch where you are going, herbivore. I'll bite you to death." The scowling boy produced two tonfas out of nowhere, ready to act on his threat. On an eight-year-old who had yet to lose most of the baby fat on his cheeks, though, the scowl looked more like a pout than anything else.

Even though bringing out his weapons was only just a threat - he wasn't going to carry through with punishing the younger boy, he wasn't cruel - Hibari had expected that the little brunet on the floor would stutter out an apology and run away with his tail between his legs but Tsuna only cocked his head to the side and asked innocently, "Herbivore? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi; why am I a herbivore?"

The answer was short and to the point. "Herbivores are weak."

The younger boy appeared to consider that for a moment, then proceeded to ask, "Why must carnivores be strong, then?"

"To survive," the older fired back immediately.

The brunet paused, then nodded slightly to himself, as though confirming one thing or other. He then addressed the other, not seeming in the least bit fazed by his bloodthirst, "Hibari-san is right. But carnivores must be strong for something other than to survive."

The tonfa-wielding boy growled quietly, not entirely appreciative of the fact that someone was defying his logic.

"Tell me, herbivore."

Tsuna only smiled wistfully, eyes filled with a deep sadness. "That, you'll have to find out for yourself."

Hibari's scowl deepened, ready to launch into an attack once more.

However, the brunet spoke again, an almost adorably serious and defiant expression on his chubby face, "And I'm not a herbivore, Hibari-san. I am not weak."

The older boy's response was the quickest this time - fighting was what he was most familiar with. A smirk-smile hybrid floated onto his face and hands tightened on his metal weapons.

"Prove it," he said simply.

Tsuna's eyes widened, quickly holding his hands up before him as though to defend against or stop the tonfa-wielding boy's attacks. "Hibari-san, please don't misunderstand me! Being strong doesn't mean you have to be good at fighting. There are other ways to be strong too."

That only succeeded in making Hibari pause for a moment, before the smirk on his face returned full force, even a little more bloodthirsty than before.

"We'll see."

Rushing in, Hibari dealt a quick blow to the boy, swinging the other tonfa around as the brunet stumbled back, a small gasp escaping from his throat. When the next hit connected, Tsuna crumpled to the ground, clutching his right arm which he had held up reflexively to block the attack.

The black-haired boy spared only a glance for the fallen brunet, before putting his tonfas away and turning to leave. He's even weaker than I thought. For a moment, Hibari had believed what the boy said but it looked like he was just another herbivore; all bark and no bite.

Heavy footsteps and panting made him turn around. One elegant eyebrow raised a miniscule amount. That boy…

He was standing.

But that wasn't anything special. Plenty of the "disturbers of peace" he had bitten were able to get up after being beaten to the ground - especially Yakuza members, who were definitely able to withstand more than two blows. They would clamber up, proclaiming that their pride did not allow them to lose to an eight-year-old and blabbering on about one thing or another.

Hibari never really listened to them. Just beat them up until they couldn't stand anymore.

What was so different about the brunet was his eyes. They were clear and naive but full of pure, strong resolve. Untouched and untainted by the world, so unlike the usual herbivores that he bit to death. Those had clouded eyes with pools of hatred and anger swimming in them, filled to the brim with wild, frantic fear.

With such a huge difference in strength between the two, how could the six-year-old not be afraid of Hibari?

Scowl deepening, the black-haired boy ran in and with two more strikes, Tsuna fell to the ground once more. Shakily, he pushed himself up but his knees shook and buckled and he collapsed into a heap. As Hibari watched on, the little brunet tried repeatedly to stand properly but he never once succeeded. His limbs trembled violently and his breaths came in short gasps and yet…

He didn't give up. Even if, physically, he was beaten, the resolve in his honey brown eyes was untouchable.

Tsuna tried and tried and refused to stop until he was once again on his own two feet, wobbly and weak but stable enough to face the boy before him. He assumed a stance that he could only hope was somewhat of a defensive position, the only thought filling his mind a single sentence: I have to be strong.

Hibari brought out his tonfas again, prepared to fight. But, as his gaze locked onto the younger boy's pure and cool one, he hesitated. Certainly, the herbivore was weak. He hadn't even put full force into his attacks, seeing as the target was a pitiful-looking, doe-eyed six-year-old but he could see that the boy was already close to unconsciousness. His pupils contracted and dilated and his legs were shaking so badly that Hibari wondered how he could even stand.

Was… was this the strength that the herbivore was talking about? The brunet wasn't good at fighting. In fact, he was downright terrible at it; even his defensive stance was completely incorrect. But being able to keep standing up after you fall - that was a trait that carnivores possess. It was strength.

As the boy - Sawada Tsunayoshi was his name, wasn't it? - finally lost the fight against his own body and keeled over into a dead faint, Hibari thought that perhaps this time round, he would make just one more exception.

Tucking his weapons away, he walked to the brunet and picked him up.

The boy did not stir.

* * *

His whole body hurt. He was certain that he was black-and-blue all over. It was like his usual beatings, except worse. He couldn't even fathom the thought of moving.

Cracking open one heavy eyelid, he surroundings. slowly took in his surroundings, the grey cement walls and undecorated room. Uncomfortably, he wriggled a little on the hard mattress, tugging a thin blanket up to his neck.

He… didn't recognise this place.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, all traces of sleepiness gone as he sat up abruptly, heart pounding and cold sweat running down his face. The sudden movement made his entire body throb with pain and he winced, though that only made it hurt more.

The door creaked open and blood rushed to his ears in a deafening roar, his heart thudding heavily against his chest. But before he even had time to react, a head of ice blue hair with light violet streaks poked around the door, eyeing him curiously for a second.

"Oh, you're awake," the boy said, a bored expression on his face. He pushed open the door and walked into the room, before turning around and calling down the corridor, "Oi, Kyouya, the boy woke up."

Without waiting for an answer, the new arrival sauntered over to Tsuna's bedside, completely ignoring the fact that the latter was scrambling back with his eyes wide with fear. When his back hit the wall, he finally managed to open his mouth and stutter, "W-who are you?"

The blue-haired boy examined the brunet carefully, his eyes looking him over once. He gave no sign of acknowledging what he had found, though he replied monotonously, "Yakami Kazuyuu."

Recognition flashed across caramel brown eyes, quickly followed by fear.

Yakami Kazuyuu.

He was said to be the most dangerous boy in Namimori - on par with Hibari or perhaps even more fearsome - no one knew for sure. If Hibari was known to bite people to death for breaking rules, then Yakami was known for watching idly by with a sadistically amused smile, stepping in only to implement even more brutal punishments. The two together could make grown men and even Yakuza members cry like infants.

What did they want with him?

* * *

**Thank you to all who favourited, followed the story. Also thanks to ****I see you see**** and ****Skylar18**** for their reviews.**

**...Wait for the next one.**

**Until next time... If I don't update, assume my dog, Hei Jun, has buried me. :P**


	3. Smile

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR since it's a sad, sad (and unfair) world. But I wish I did. **

* * *

_What did they want with him?_

Immediately after that question streaked through his mind, leaving behind a burning trail of panic, the door was pushed open once more - though flung would be more accurate. Hibari Kyouya strode forward with both his tonfas out, a fearsome scowl on his childish face, making Tsuna squeak in alarm.

Suddenly, the black-haired boy thrust a tonfa out at the brunet. "You."

Tsuna looked between the tonfa pointed at his chest and the weapon's owner. "Wha- What is it?"

The only way he could have ended up at this place was if the prefect had personally brought him here and it didn't make sense for him to do that only to bite Tsuna to death the moment he woke up. He couldn't have somehow managed to offend Hibari while _sleeping, _could he?

"We'll turn you into a carnivore," Hibari growled and if the brunet was not so taken aback, he could have sworn that the older boy was just the slightest bit embarrassed.

As it was, it took a moment for what Hibari said to click and be translated to normal terms, though it still left Tsuna gaping. He could only stutter out a surprised "W-w-what…?" in response.

Yakami merely looked bored as he confirmed, "He means that we will train you. Make you stronger."

The brunet could only stare for a few seconds, not entirely wrapping his mind around the situation. Why would they volunteer to do this for him? They didn't even know each other! They had just met not even a few hours ago that day. Not to mention, Hibari's and Tsuna's first encounter was not entirely...pleasant. He could think of no reasons why they would offer to train him.

The first question that he voiced out loud, though, was, "Do I actually have a choice?"

Unsurprisingly, the two boys answered unsympathetically, "No."

Tsuna blanched. Of course.

"But you'll give us something in return," Hibari continued.

The blue-haired boy looked unconcerned and slightly amused. "Not me. Only Kyouya's curious."

"About what?" Tsuna was growing a little interested by then.

Hibari turned away resolutely and this time, there was definitely a very light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Was… was the notoriously ruthless boy actually _blushing? _On the other hand, the blue haired boy was looking almost as though he was holding back laughter.

"Kyouya says that you have… answers. That you're not entirely herbivorous. Or something." He shrugged in a way that said he didn't care very much, though a small smirk was floating on his face.

Tsuna couldn't think of a response appropriate enough for that and gaped silently as Hibari half-growled, half-muttered something along the lines of "I did _not _say that". He sounded remarkably flustered and the brunet couldn't help it as a giggle burst from his mouth. Just a moment ago, he had been sure that the skylark was going to bite him to death and now he had witnessed something most of the town would kill to see - Namimori's Demon being _embarrassed._

Said boy turned on Tsuna with the Glare of Death the moment he heard the not-quite-suppressed giggle, though after witnessing the scene just a second ago, the brunet didn't find it all that frightening anymore. Yakami was smirking with unconcealed mirth at the boy beside him, who managed to look befuddled and positively murderous at the same time. Hibari had faced all sorts of vexing situations and dangerous people but Yakami could bet anything that he had never had to deal with anyone _laughing_ _at_ _him _before - except for his best (or only) friend, of such, Yakami was thoroughly enjoying this, especially the dirty look the younger, raven-haired boy sent his way.

Finally, Hibari's mind managed to catch up to the unusual situation and he pulled out his tonfas and threatened the two boys into silence (though they were both looking quite gleeful).

Suddenly, the brunet remembered his promise to Nana to be back before sundown and realising that the room was bathed in a warm orange glow through an open, glass-paned window, he leapt out of bed. Startled, the pair both sunk into defensive positions beside the youngest boy, eyeing the window and the partially open door.

Finding no imminent threat, Hibari whirled around and growled at the wide-eyed, blinking brunet, "What are you _doing_, herbivore?"

"…Huh?"

"You leapt up…"

"…and scared the crap out of us," Yakami ended, though he sounded anything but scared. The skylark glared at him, obviously not appreciating the fact that he had been interrupted.

Tsuna blinked. Then suddenly, as though struck by inspiration, he declared, "I just remembered I had to go home!"

Yakami very nearly face-palmed. Hibari, on the other hand, took the opportunity and smacked a tonfa onto the brunet's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Glancing out the window, Tsuna realised that it was considerably darker than it had been just a moment ago. He yelped and dashed out of the room, yelling a panicked goodbye over his shoulder.

The blue-haired boy _did _face-palm when he heard a shriek, followed by various suspicious-sounding crashes, thuds and moans.

"Sounds like he fell down the stairs."

"Stupid herbivore."

"He wouldn't even know how to get home from here."

"Stupid herbivore," Hibari agreed.

* * *

Later that night, Tsuna sat on his bed, nursing two bumps on his head as well as several bruises scattered around his body, courtesy of a certain skylark. He inspected the small piece of paper he held in his hand, which Yakami had given him after sending him home, along with a tonfa to the head from Hibari as a parting gift.

Reading the unnaturally neat print on the scrap paper _(how could someone just barely older than him have such neat handwriting?)_, Tsuna realised that it was directions - to the place Hibari had brought him to earlier that afternoon, perhaps? It had been an abandoned house in a rather dilapidated part of town and on the way back home, the brunet had kicked an empty beer bottle or two (and shrieked afterwards, of course) and attracted the attention of some gruff, unshaven men that looked like anything but good news.

Thinking back, he had been glad that Hibari and Yakami had been beside him. He was sure that the presence of those two had been the only reason those men had stayed away from them. Otherwise, he would never have gotten home safely, much less before sundown. How ironic was it that he felt that the two most dangerous boys in Namimori had been the ones who protected him from danger?

Almost unconsciously, a small smile made its way onto his face, and he folded the flimsy paper he held carefully and placed it on his bedside table, remembering Yakami's reminder to be there the next morning at half past nine.

As he flopped back onto his bouncy bed, Nana entered his room to tuck him in for the night. She smoothed the blankets over him and slid his eyelids shut, smiling gently at her precious son.

"Ne, kaa-chan…" Tsuna started, his lips quirking up slightly at the corners.

"Mm?" She asked.

"I wonder if… I can call them friends?"

Nana was slightly taken aback by the unexpected question and for a moment, panicked about how to answer him. Fortunately, it seemed that her Tsu-kun wasn't expecting an answer, for he had already fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily, his expression somehow happier and more peaceful than it had been in a while.

She sat and gazed fondly at him for a while, before pressing a kiss to her six-year-old's forehead.

"That's great, Tsu-kun… I'm sure you can…" she whispered softly so as not to wake the brunet up, though half-wanting him to hear her answer, her promise.

Her heart warmer and her smile truer, Nana stood up quietly and closed the door behind her with a barely audible click, truly glad that her Tsu-kun had finally made friends he would smile just thinking about.

Idly though, she wondered, who were these friends of his?

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU! Plus, the more reviews there are, the faster the next update would be.**


End file.
